Dulce como el chocolate
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: En una noche de estrellas puede pasar cualquier cosa. Dos personas pueden contemplar el espectáculo del cielo con un agradable sabor a chocolate. Aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor es mejor que el chocolate.


¡Hola, mundo! ¿Quién pensaba que me había muertooo? ¡Que levante la manitooo! Sí, manito. No manita. En fin, estupideces apartes. ¡Hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí! Demasiado, a decir verdad. Pero bueno, hoy ha sido un día muy bueno. Con mucha motivación y con ayuda de Chao Ling-Yin y de Jaakuna Sakkako, quienes me dieron algún que otro consejillo e ideas, ¡finalmente, hice algo! Fue algo rápido, sencillito y veloz. Sólo quería quitarle la telaraña a esta cosha, que ya se lo merecía y darle un poco de alegría al corazón KinaFey que está en ebullición de mi oneechan.

Respecto a mis otros fics, juro que me pondré con ellos en cuánto tenga tiempo, motivación, inspiración y blablabla. Mientras tanto, seguramente siga haciendo pequeños One Shots para ir abriendo boca y regresar por estos lares. Que, parece que no, pero jo, se echa de menos leeros.

Espero que disfruten de este pequeño momento de estos dos adorables personajes. ¡Son un amor!

Ya saben, dejen review para animar a esta personita o un fav ;D ¡No cuesta nada! ¡Sed buenos!

_Sakka Yaroze!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5. Yo sólo tomo los personajes por diversión, blablabla.

* * *

**ONE SHOT.**

**DULCE COMO EL CHOCOLATE.**

Sobre dos jugadores, tirados en el techo de la furgoneta Inazuma se alzaba un cielo nocturno invadido de esa masa cósmica llamada estrellas. Aquellos dos jugadores no eran otro que Fey Rune, ese chico de cabellos verdes y sonrisa feliz acompañado de la pequeña jugadora que quiso quitarle el puesto al delantero estrella del Raimon, Nanobana Kinako.

–¡Mira, Fey! – exclamó la castaña mientras dirigía su brazo hacia el cielo. – ¡Allí, allí! – decía, cual niña ilusionada. – ¿Qué ves allí?

–¿Eso no es... – murmuró Fey inclinando la cabeza hacia la castaña y poniendo un gesto gracioso. – ...un mochi?

–¡Hai! ¿No es genial? – la pequeña llevó sus manos a su boca y se tapó para no echarse a reír. – ¡Es como mi súper técnica! ¡Mochi mochi kinako mochi!

Fey sonrió abiertamente, con dulzura al ver a la pequeña tan ilusionada, tan animada. Tan feliz. Sabía que no era feliz por estar con él, en ese techo en esa noche pero, estar disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento junto a ella, a él si lo hacía. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella, aunque fuera en horas muertas y sin sentido ninguno.

–¡Mira! – su voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos y alzó su mirada verdosa al cielo. – ¡Allí hay un conejo! –

–¡Es verdad! – dijo Fey, con los ojos brillantes. – ¡Es como Robin! –

–Los conejos me gustan. – mencionó con dulzura de forma inocente. – Me recuerdan a Fey. –

–¿Eh? – las mejillas del peli verde tomaron un color sonrosado y miró a otro lado rascándose con un dedo la mejilla. ¿Por qué un comentario tan minúsculo como ese hacía que su corazón se acelerara tanto? No lo entendía. O quizá sí, pero no tenía control sobre aquello. – ¿Quieres decir que me parezco a un conejo? – preguntó volviendo su mirada a la sonriente Kinako.

–¡Claro! ¡Sólo te falta la colita! – rió ella mientras le acariciaba las coletas de su cabello creando más rubor en sus mejillas.

–¡Ki-Kinako! – protestó, avergonzado.

–¡Es que tu pelo parecen dos orejitas! – decía cual niña acariciando su cabello. – ¡Y además, todas tus súper técnicas tienen que ver con conejos! –

Entre risas y bromas de ese tipo, todo regresó medianamente a la calma. Kinako se tiró nuevamente, en el techo mientras sus ojos castaños se fijaban en las estrellas, en su forma, en la luz que tenían. Fey se tumbó a su lado y, tímidamente, se acercó a ella hasta notar el contacto del brazo de la pequeña en el suyo.

–Me alegro de viajar contigo, Fey. – murmuró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del peli verde quién sintió como se tensaba, por lo que la castaña, tan tranquilamente hacía.

De nuevo esa sensación en su pecho...

Fey llevó su mano al pecho y respiró profundo pero disimulado no queriendo que ella descubriera lo tan nervioso que lo ponía. Más aún, con su cercanía. No es que le desagradara, en absoluto, era todo lo contrario. Pero, se quedaba bloqueado cuando la cercanía eran tan pequeña. Tan...

–¿Eh? – la respiración de la castaña estaba siendo muy acompasada, como si de repente estuviera muy tranquila. Y la vio dormida sobre su hombro y abrazada a su brazo, cual almohada. La miró, con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos. O quizá unos minutos.

Le gustaba perderse en esa carita aniñada, sonriente y que parecía soñar siempre en cosas agradables. Le proporcionaban paz, tranquilidad, ¿nostalgia? ¿o quizá era que él también quería poder estar tan relajado como ella? Tantas preguntas, tantas incógnitas que no tenían respuesta le martilleaban la cabeza. Escuchó un susurro, por parte de la castaña que no entendió del todo bien. Se separó un poco, lo justo como para poder moverse sin necesidad de molestar a su acompañante y para que lo soltara. Si por él fuera, no dejaría que lo soltara nunca.

Acarició su mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos, con suavidad, con delicadeza para no despertarla.

–¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto? – susurró, a nadie, simplemente era un pensamiento que tenía que dejar salir.

Y, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios. Esos que respiraban con tranquilidad, con esa pequeña sonrisa formada por quién sabía que sueño.

–No, Fey, no. – se dijo, intentando mirar a otro lado.

Pero...

No podía.

Volvió a mirarlos y sintió un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo.

¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Y si se enfadaba?

¿Y si...?

Demasiados "¿Y si?".

Sus labios, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban acariciando los de la castaña. Al principio solo los tocó, como quien tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Pero, qué estúpido, ¿cierto? Si ella estaba durmiendo, lo más seguro era hacerlo con seguridad. Aunque en su mente algo gritaba ¿y qué seguridad te da que no vaya a despertarse? Y de ahí, su pequeño miedo. Más, no se apartó, aquel roce se intensificó un poco más y se separó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y dándose cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que no quería haberse dado cuenta.

–Soy un idiota. – murmuró mientras se intentaba incorporar para escaquearse de aquello pero, qué difícil cuando te tienen como prisionero. O al menos, una parte de tu cuerpo.

Oh, mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se tumbó, sintiendo que sus pulsaciones eran más aceleradas que de costumbre, como sus mejillas ardían por lo que acababa de hacer.

–¿F-Fey? – escuchó con esa voz adormilada a su lado.

–¿S-Sí? – tartamudeó el jugador ladeando su cabeza para encontrarse a una adormecida Kinako la cual se frotaba un ojo y se aferraba más a su brazo.

–He sentido algo... –

–¿Q-Qué has sentido? Seguro estabas soñando, te quedaste durmiendo. – intentó justificarse.

–Hm... era agradable... – su sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón volvió a salir. Tragó saliva y miró a otro lado. ¿Agradable? ¿Acaso hablaba de su beso? ¿o de algún sueño lejano a la realidad? – ...sabía a chocolate. – añadió, con una leve risa aniñada.

–¿Ch-Chocolate? – se quería escurrir por la caravana hasta llegar al núcleo de la tierra. ¿Por qué el mundo no se podía abrir en dos y tragárselo? ¿POR QUÉ? – Seguro que estabas soñando con comida... otra vez. Si es que eres muy aficionada a los dulces, Kinako. – ¿se notaría como le temblaba la voz?

–Pero no era un chocolate normal. – protestó, mientras se cobijaba mejor en su brazo y lo miraba, haciendo pucheros. – Estaba mucho más rico. –

_¡HOLA! ¡FEY LLAMANDO A TIERRA, ABRÉTE!_

–¿A-Ah, sí? – balbuceó, sin saber donde esconder su cara enrojecida.

–Nee, Fey... ¿qué soñaba? – preguntó inocentemente.

–¿Y-Y có-cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? –

–Es que a veces hablo dormida. –

–Pues no has dicho nada... –

–Quisiera saber que era. ¡Para comprarlo y comerlo todos los días! –

_¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDE SEGUIR DURMIENDO!? VOY A MORIR._

–E-Este... – es definitivo, le va a dar un ataque al corazón. – ¡T-Tengo que ir al baño! – exclamó mientras se escabullía del amarre de brazo de la castaña y se levantaba de golpe.

–¡Fey! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó de lo más extrañada la chica.

–¡N-Nada! –

–¡Si te pasa! ¡Estás muy raro! Estás rojo. – lo apuntó con el dedo, indicando que su cara era como un tomate, o algo peor.

–¡N-No es nada de lo que preocuparse! –

–¡Me preocupo! – exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba y le cogía el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. – ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? –

–N-No es eso... – murmuró intentando mirar a cualquier lado, menos al frente. Menos a ella.

–¿Por qué no me miras...? –

–No lo entiendes, no es... –

–¿Te he hecho algo? ¿He dicho algo que te...? –

Pero la calló.

Los brazos de Fey habían rodeado el pequeño cuerpo de la chica acercándolo al suyo propio y callándola con un beso del cual le vino de sorpresa a la castaña pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos en un principio.

Fey se separó, sintiendo como se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y miró hacia un costado, hacia el suelo.

–Kinako... – murmuró mientras la cogía, firmemente de los hombros. ¿De dónde sacaba el valor? Era una gran pregunta. – Lo que acabamos de hacer, me gustaría hacerlo más veces. En un futuro yo... quisiera hacer esto, una y otra vez.

–F-Fey... – musitó, aún presa del asombro y sin poder reaccionar, no del todo al menos.

El chico sonrió y acarició su mejilla mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la colocaba por encima de los hombros para abrigarla un poco más y que tuviera el menos frío posible.

–No tardes mucho en bajar, ¿vale? Te esperaré. – le dedicó una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, Kinako fue la que se sonrojo. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y lo vio bajar del techo hacia la caravana.

Y ahora ahí, con el aroma que desprendía la chaqueta del peli verde, se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Sabe a chocolate. – murmuró, con los ojos brillantes.


End file.
